Ouran Host Club
by Mist Hitachiin
Summary: What happens when Nalie gets tranfered to a new school? Will her old habits fade? Will her past come back to bite her in the ass? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the host club *sobb* Wish I do though. But I do own Nalie and Kico! :D *HIATUS* SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Ouran High School Host Club

By: Mist Hitachiin

"Mom do I have to go?"

My mom was putting me in this new school named "Ouran High School" Me and my identical twin sister has _**ALWAYS **_wanted to go there. But now that Kico [KEY-co] (my sister) is in the hospital…I can't think of that right now!

"Yes Nalie [NAA-lee] you have to go. Didn't you want to go anyways?"

My mom asked.

"Yea, but that was what me _**AND**_ Kico wanted to do."

"I know that you feel guilty about what happened that day, but Nalie it wasn't your fault."

"Whatever. I'll go."

"Okay and here's your uniform."

She handed me a long yellow puffy dress.

"Nope I'm not wearing that."

"Fine…"

My mom new that it wasn't worth it to argue with me. I always win. Oh I forgot to tell you what Kico and I look like! We have light brown hair cut to the middle of your necks. We also have side bangs. But I pushed my bangs to the right. And Kico pushes hers to the left. We have light green eyes. We almost dress the same. Kico dresses a little girly. But she doesn't act that way though, she can stand up for herself. But she's **REALLY** caring and always makes a lot of friends, when she wants to. I dress normally. I am the more childish one of us. I play pranks, pout, even some times throwing tamper tantrums. But together we **WANT **everyone to tell us apart. But we want them to do that when we look just alike. But now everyone knows who's who… **Sigh**. Enough of that. I went down into the basement and into mine and Kico's room. I changed into regular skinny jeans, a neon green tank top with a bright blue sweater. I had neon yellow and pink converse on. Yea that's me dressing normal. I got my cell phone and looked at my screen saver. It was of Kico and I. We took it when I just got the phone. I never changed the picture, because I think that if I do then the memory of that wonderful day would fade away. I sighed and put my phone into my pocket and grabbed my backpack. I walked out of the house and started walking to my new school. I really don't live that far, just a couple of blocks. Once I got there and started walking to the front of the building everyone (and I do mean **EVERYONE**) was looking at me. I herd snickers from the girls and none of the boys said anything.

"Hey look it's a commoner!" said a really snotty girl.

I got mad, but I just put it off until… That same girl spoke up again.

"Look the commoner doesn't know how to talk! How sad!"

I herd sarcasm in the last sentence. I got really heated. Just to put it worse she spoke **AGAIN!**

"Aww looks like I offended the commoner! She should just leave."

I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO F**K OFF!"

Oh did I mention I'm also the more violent of the two of us? Oh well. I herd people whispering and foot steps coming towards me.

"Well that wasn't very lady like. Right Kaoru?"

It was a boy's voice.

"Right Hikaru." Said the one that must be Kaoru.

I turned around and saw two matching people. _"Their twins."_ is all that I could think of.

"F**k off." I said while pushing past them.

I walked into the school and going into the office.

"Hello I'm Nalie Hikura [HE-ku-RA]. I'm the new transfer student."

"Oh hello there here's your schedule and a map of the school. The bell's about to ring. Now off to your homeroom."

Wow this lady's **WAY **to cheerful. It would've been fun if Kico was here then we could've made fun of her. I really have to stop that! I got to my homeroom just fine. It was easy to navigate there. I walked in and again everyone was staring at me. I put my head down and walked to the back of the room. And took off my bag and put it on the floor. I took out my cell and kept looking at the screen when I got a text for Kico.

_Hey lil sis. I herd tht u got in! Tht's so cool! ~Kico_

I couldn't help but smile at the text. I texted Kico back.

_Hey sissy. Yea I got in. It would've been better if u could go ): ~Nalie_

Immediately I got another text.

_Yea it would've been nice. But watevs. So how's it goin so far? ~Kico_

I was about to press "REPLY" when people walked up to me. Two of them I kinda met, but whatever. The other one was a girl dressed like a boy. Hmm why does she dress like that? She gots guts.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka." Said the girl that's dressed like a boy.

"Hi I'm Nalie Hikura. It's nice to meet you. Haruhi can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she answered back.

"If you're a girl then why are you dressed like a guy?"

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru (the ones from earlier) stepped forward and covered my eye's.

"Haruhi's not a girl. He's a manly man. Right Hikaru?" Said the one that must be Kaoru.

"Yes Kaoru. Haruhi's as manly as it gets!" that was total B.S.

I was getting mad now. First they stop me from texting back my sister. Second they're **STILL **covering my eyes. And third they think that I'm stupid enough to believe that lode of B.S. I guess I just snapped…Again.

"GET YOUR F**KING HANDS OFF OF MY EYES YOU PIECE'S OF C**P! I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THAT BULL S**T! NOW GET OFF OF ME!"

There was a stunned silence. The twin's hands fell off of my eyes. I looked around and everyone was once again staring at me.

"What are you guys looking at!" I snapped at the class.

They all turned away. I looked at Haruhi. She looked a little stunned.

"I'm sorry Haruhi-chan. I just kinda snapped." I apologized.

"It's alright Nalie-chan."

Haruhi seemed really nice. But my only friend ever is Kico. OH MY GOD! I FORGOT TO TEXT KICO BACK! I looked for my phone and when I went to go get up my phone slide off my lap were it was. And landed on the floor. I went to go pick it up, but a pair of hands beat me too it. I looked up and it was one of the twins.

"Which ever one you are. Give me my damn phone back."

"So not lady like."

"Kaoru give back her phone now!" said Haruhi.

Okay so that one is Kaoru and the other one is Hikaru. Hmm got to make a mental note of that. Too late Kaoru was looking through my phone. He saw the text that I got but never answered.

"Who's Kico?" Kaoru asked stupidly.

"My big sis, now give it back!" I jumped to get my phone. But Kaoru held it above his head. Hmm fetal flaw in his plan.

I tackled him to the ground. Just my luck Hikaru had to butt in!

"Kaoru!"

He ran to where we were on the ground (we were still in the class, but there was this little open space where there isn't any desks). I grabbed my phone that was on the floor next to Kaoru's head. I got up and sat in my seat. I pressed "REPLY" and texted Kico back.

_Sorry about tht sissy. I just got distracted by this girl named Haruhi. And these jacka**es named Hikaru and Kaoru. But the weird thing is that they r identical twins like us! OoOo and it's been going good. Hbu? ~Nalie_

I didn't get a text back. This probably means that she fell asleep. I put my phone away and got ready for class. The class actually went by fast. Oh and this is what my schedule looked like:

English- period 1

Math- period 2

Japan's History- period 4

Lunch

Choir- period 5

Band- period 6

Free Time- period 7

The thing that p***ed me off was that Hikaru and Kaoru was in every single one of my classes. Well except choir and band. The day went fast which is weird. The thing that worried me was that Kico never texted me back. I was walking around in a daze when I came out of it, I was in front of music room #3. Everyone said that it was abandoned. I deiced to go in thinking that I could finally be alone. Boy was I wrong. When I walked in rose petals flowed out of the door. When they all fell down I saw that there was 6 boys crowed around a boy sitting in a chair.

"Why hello there. Looks like we have a first timer." Said the boy sitting in the middle. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

He walked up to me. And held out a white rose.

"Here you go my princess. I hope it's to your liking. I am Tamaki Suoh."

I took the rose from him, he smiled. I smiled a little slyly. I took the rose and ripped up. Hey I don't like white roses. I like orange ones they are so rare. Kico's the one who likes white roses. Tamaki looked so sad that he went and sat in the corner.

"Nalie what are you doing here?" Haruhi walked up to me.

"It was my free time and I just wandered around and ended up here." I answered bluntly.

Great the twins walked up to her.

"Hey it's Nalie." Said Hikaru with a sneer on his face.

"Shut the hell up Hikaru." I snapped/mumbled at him.

"Hmm… Nalie Hikura. The new transfer student." Said a tall boy with black hair and glasses.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you guys?"

Tamaki got up and walked over.

"Oh that's so rude of me. I'll introduce everyone and their type. Well I'm Tamaki and I'm the princely type. That's Kyoya (the one with black hair and glasses) he's the cool type. They are Hikaru and Kaoru and they are the devilish type. That's Honey and he's the boy lolita type. Mori is the mysterious type. And Haruhi is the natural type. And that is everyone." Tamaki explained.

Hmm maybe they know that Haruhi's a girl. I smiled slyly again. I have a great prank. I walked over to Haruhi. I hugged her. I saw Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru tense up. Perfect.

"Haruhi can I confess something to you?" I asked.

I was still hugging her.

"Sure what is it?" she answered.

I tried and act all innocent.

"I really like you." I kissed her on the cheek.

"HOW CAN THIS BE! NOTHING IS GAINED FROM A GIRL AND GIRL REALASIONSHIP!" Tamaki yelled.

I smiled a huge sly smile. I let go of Haruhi.

"So Haruhi is a girl? I was right!"

"So that was all an act?" asked Honey.

"Well not a total act. I do like Haruhi."

Everyone, but Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori looked really surprised.

"Hey don't go making conclusions. I like Haruhi, but only like a friend." I finished.

I turned to Haruhi.

"Sorry I used you for the prank."

"It's alright."

"HEY HARUHI'S OUR TOY!" yelled Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well now she's mine."

I pulled Haruhi close and put my head on her shoulder. I looked at the twins. They gave me a death glare. I just smiled sweetly at them. I pulled up my head and whispered into Haruhi's ear.

"_Again I'm sorry."_

She whispered back.

"_It's no problem."_

I let go of Haruhi, and walked away.

"Wait Nee-chan!" yelled Honey.

He ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Were are you going?"

"I have to go visit my sister."

"Were does she live?" asked Honey.

I don't know if I should tell them. Will they make fun of me? Well if they did I would beat all of 'em up! I looked at Honey and he looked so cute! I gave in.

"She lives in the hospital."

Everyone went quiet. Well Mori is always quiet. And Kyoya didn't really seem to be fazed by it.

"What happened to her?" this time Tamaki asked.

"Well it's something that I don't like to talk about."

Oh god I'm having a flashback from that day…

_FLASHBACK_

_**We were ridding in the back of our mom's car.**_

_**"****Hey Kico do you wanna play a game?" I whispered to her.**_

_**"****OF COURSE NALIE! I LOVE GAMES!" She whispered in anticipation.**_

_**"****Okay this game is. Who can annoy mom the fastest. Okay?"**_

_**"****Yea I love that game!"**_

_**We used to be brats back then. And we just loved annoying people.**_

_**"****Okay? And…GO!" I whispered/yelled.**_

_**"****MOM NALIE IS HITTING ME!" whined Kico.**_

_**"****THAT'S A LIE! I'M NOT EVEN NEXT TO YOU!" I yelled.**_

_**"****YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE RIGHT THERE!" She yelled back.**_

_**"****AM NOT!"**_

_**"****ARE TOO!"**_

_**"****NO!"**_

_**"****YES!" yelled Kico.**_

_**"****SHUT UP! I CAN'T CONCENTRAIT ON DRIVING!" our mom yelled.**_

_**She turned around, faced us and kept yelling at us.**_

_**"****Mommy is that light suppose to be red?" Kico and I asked at the same time.**_

_**Out mom turned around and cursed. She tried to press the breaks. But it was too late. We slammed right into the car that was parked in front of us. I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm and leg. I looked around for Kico. She was on the bed next to me. She didn't look so well. She had a needle in her arm. She was all pale. Her head was bald. Cause they had to shave it to stitch her skull. She had gasses all over her body. I started crying.**_

"_It's my entire fault that this happened to Kico! Why did I even have to suggest to play that game! It's my entire fault if she dies!"_

_**The doctors came in and said that I could go home. And that Kico had to stay there.**_

_END FLASHBACK_

That was all 6 months ago. I felt tears coming down my cheeks.

"IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!" I yelled.

Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care right now. I ran out of the room. Down the stairs and out the school. I ran to the hospital. I ran in and ran to my sister's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Whew that was Kico's voice. She was alright. I walked in and walked up to my sister.

"Hi there lil sis." Kico said while smiling.

I smiled to.

"I'm only 3 minutes younger than you."

I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was that my sister was okay.

"Where's your bag?" asked Kico.

"Damn it! I left it back at school!"

"Oh well then go get it!"

"Not right now. I wanna spend time with my sissy."

We both smiled. I laid down next to her. We watch some movies until it was really late. I was so tired that I just slept there, and I didn't really care.

_NEXT MORNING_

I woke up to Kico shaking me.

"Get up you bum. You have school today."

I just nodded.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear?" I asked.

"Yea they're in that draw." She pointed to the top left draw.

"Thanks."

I picked out a pair of dark shorts, with black converse, a dark blue tank-top, with a dark grey sweater.

I walked over to Kico. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you after school."

"See you later!" Kico said while I walked out of her room.

I ran out of the hospital and to the school. I was walking to the front door of the school when I herd someone running to me and a lot gasps. All I could think was _"Did Kico follow me?"_ I was getting a little nervous. I turned around and, thank god, it wasn't Kico. It was a girl she ran past me. Hmm maybe she wasn't running to me. Hmm I don't know any other girls other than Kico and Haruhi. I walked into the school and went to my homeroom. I walked in and I sat in the seat that I sat in last time. I went to take out my sketch book. But I remembered that I left it in the music room. **Sigh…** I just sat there bored. I saw shadows come over me. I turned my head. It was Haruhi. SHOCKER! The twins were with her. (If you herd sarcasm in the last couple of sentences you win! YOUR PRICE WILL BE… that you can keep reading like everyone else! (; )

"Hey Haruhi."

I yawned.

"Hi Nalie. Why are you so tired?" she asked.

"Well I stayed with my sister all night."

"Oh, how are you doing? Yesterday you just started crying and you yelled 'IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!'. What was up with that?"

"Well…"

I was about to cry…Again.

"It was nothing."

That was a total lie. But I don't want to cry again.

"Here's your bag."

Kaoru shoved my bag at me.

"Oh thanks."

I took it. WOW this was awkward… I noticed that they were still standing.

"You can sit down you know. I won't bite."

"Well I have to go to the office." Said Haruhi.

"Oh…okay." I mumbled.

Haruhi walked out. The twins were still standing. Why won't they sit down?

"Just sit down." I mumbled again.

Since there was only two seats available, one to my left and one to my right. Hikaru sat on my left and Kaoru sat on my right. I put my head down.

"Sorry about yesterday." I mumbled to them.

I don't know if they herd me. All they did was nod. I opened my eyes and stared at my legs. Why is today starting out so weird? Hmm maybe I should play a prank so that it won't be so weird. But what should I do? Wait I know I'll ceran rape one of these rich snob's limo. But who should it be? Oh well I'll think of that later. I need to get up and sharpin my pencil. I tired to get up. Well I did get up, but my shoe's was stuck to the floor. Someone super glued my shoes. Hmm who did this? I looked around and saw that Hikaru and Kaoru was trying not to laugh. THEY DID IT!

"I'm gonna get you guys back!" I snarled at them.

I know who my victems are. I smiled slyly. I sat back down (well not before checking my seat, nothing was on it) and untied my shoes. I got back up and walked up to the pencil sharpener without any shoes on. The expresions on everyones faces was priceless! I walked back to my seat and sat back down.

"And why did you super glue my shoes?"

"Casue you took our toy away from us. And we do not share our toys!" They said in unison.

I just laughed. They had a confused look on their faces.

"You have just messed with the wrong person. When it comes to pranks I'm a ninja." I gave them a sly smile.

Then Haruhi walked in.

"I'm back."

"HARUHI!"

I ran up to her and hugged her. I looked at the twins. They looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Umm why don't you have any shoe's on?"

"Umm... They got super glued to the floor." I answered.

"Who did that!" She sounded p..

I didn't want to get the twins in trouble cause I haven't had a good pranking war in so long. And if Haruhi found out then she wouldn't let us do it. So I just did what I do best...Lie.

"I don't know. Some one probably hates me."

I just shrugged and walked back to my seat and sat down. My phone vibrated. I got a text from Kico.

_Sorry lil sis u cant come 2day. the doc. said tht i have 2 rest up. im REALLY srry. ~Kico_

The text really put me down. I have alwaysed visted Kico 24/7. **Sigh...** I guess I could start planing how I'm gonna do the prank. The day went by really fast. Right know I was at the music room again. Looks like their not open for today. I walked in. And saw that everyone was just sitting down.

"HARUHI!" I yelled.

I ran at her. When I got like a foot away I jumped and landed right next to her on the couch.

"Hey Nalie. What's up?"

"Nothing just really tired still."

"NEE-CHAN!"

I turned around and saw Hunny. I smiled at him.

"Hey Nee-chan are you tired?"

"Haha yea."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Do you want to take a nap with me?"

"SURE!"

"YEA!"

We laied down on the couch and fell asleep. I was sleeping for like 3 minutes. When I felt myself fall on the floor. I lifted up my head and looked at the twins and gave them a death glare. I was not a happy person after I wake up!

"I'll give you 3 second to run as fast as you can!"

They looked at each other and bolted. I counted to 3 in my head. Time to hunt some runts! I ran after them. They split up. Aww their making this a little challenging. I saw rope hanging from the certin. I grabed to ropes and started chassing Kaoru. I got close and lasoed him. I tied his legs and arms so that he couldn't get out. Then I chassed after Hikaru. I lasoed him and tied his legs and arms so that he couldn't get out. I dragged him and Kaoru to where we were before. But this time I sleped on the floor next to the twims so that they couldn't do anything.

"If you **EVER **wake me up again! I'll make your life a living hell!" I snarled at the twins and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mist-Sobbing**_

_**Kico-What's wrong Mist-Chan?**_

_**Mist-I don't own the host club!**_

_**Nalie-But you do own me and Kico!**_

_**Mist-That is absolutly right!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

I woke back up. I sat up and yawned. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I said.

"You don't happen to be blood type A B?" asked Tamaki.

"Yea. Why did you need to know?"

"GOD NOT ANOTHER ONE!" yelled Tamaki.

I'm so confused.

"Huh?"

I herd muffled voices behind me. The twins were tied and gagged.

"Oh did I do that?" I asked.

The twins nodded. I took the gags out if their mouths.

"What happened?" I asked while untying them.

All they did was glare at me and walk away. I got up and started walking around. I was still a little drowsy. I walked into a display pillar thing. On it was a ugly plate, I don't know why they would put an ugly plate on display. The plate fell. I went to catch it. My fingers closed around it. F*CK YES! I F*CKING CAUGHT IT! I smiled really big.

"I caught it!" I said while turning around.

As I turned around I bumped into someone and dropped the plate.

"NO!" I yelled.

I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was Kaoru.

"F*CK! I JUST CAUGHT THAT! AND YOU MADE ME DROP IT!" I yelled at him.

"That plate was supposed to start the action at 11 billion yen!" he yelled at me completely ignoring me.

"WHAT! 11 BILLION YEN! DAMN RICH PEOPLE!" I yelled.

I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back." I said.

"How are you gonna do that? You have to pay the medical bill for your sister." Said Kyoya.

I hung my head.

"Hey Kyo-chan. Why can't Nee-chan become a host?" asked Honey.

"Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure. But she doesn't look like a boy."

"Do you have an extra uniform?" I asked.

"Yea here." Said Tamaki.

"What are gonna do with it Nee-chan?" asked Honey.

"Oh I'm just gonna get a makeover." I said smiling at him.

I took out the scissors I always kept in my back pocket. Don't ask why, I don't even know. I walked into the changing room. I changed into the boy's uniform. I looked at my self in the mirror. I sighed, _'Good thing I'm an A cup.' _Is what I thought. How am I gonna cut my hair? Hmm I want to cut it like Haruhi's cause I like it. But I'm gonna keep my bangs. I cut my hair like Haruhi's but a little longer. And of course kept my bangs. I actually look like a guy. I opened the door a little and stuck my head out.

"Finished." I said.

"Come on lets see how you look!" said Tamaki.

I walked out. They all looked shocked.

"So?" I asked.

Well good thing that my voice is in between a guys and a girls.

"WOW NEE-CHAN LOOKS LIKE A BOY! Right Takashi?" yelled/asked Honey.

"Hmm." Said Mori.

"Hmm what should be her type?" asked Tamaki.

"How about rebel?" I asked.

"Can you do that?" asked the twins.

"You want to f*ck push me you bastards?" I asked while reaching for my switch blade (in my right front pocket).

"PERFECT!" yelled Tamaki right when I was about to pull out my blade.

"Now what should your name be? Nalie is just to girlish." Said Tamaki.

God do I have to do everything?

"How bout Kovu?" I asked.

"WONDERFUL!" he yelled again.

"What will your flower be Nee-chan?" asked Honey.

"Hmm… How bout a black tulip?" I asked.

"Hmm…why would you want a tulip?" asked Haruhi.

"Because all of you have roses. I'll be the only one with a different flower. A _REBEL _of flowers." I said.

"PERFECT! You start tomorrow Kovu!" yelled Tamaki.

"Cool." I said while jumping on the couch.

I laid back. Everyone walked over to the couches. I had to sit up so the twins can sit down.

"So what's gonna happen tomorrow?" I asked.

"We are gonna cosplay!" Tamaki yelled in a sing-song voice.

"What are we gonna dress up as?" I asked.

"Some of us were gonna dress up as cops. And the others will be the prisoners. But no one wants to be a prisoner." Said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"I'll be the prisoner." I said while shrugging.

Everyone gapped at me.

"Hey I'm supposed to be a rebel. So being a prisoner is good. Right?" I asked.

"That's right." Said Kyoya.

My pocket vibrated. I got a text.

_HEY LIL SIS I HAVE GREAT NEWS! ~Kico_

I immediately texted back

_WHAT IS IT! ~Nalie_

I got a text back.

_1) __MY HAIR'S ALMOST BACK! (except it looks like a guys right now) AND 2) THE DOC SAID THAT SINCE I'M DOIN SO GOOD. I COULD GO HOME TODAY! AND START SCHOOL TOMORROW! AT **OURAN**! ~Kico_

I stared at the text. I jumped up and started smiling and jumping around like an idiot.

"What's up Nee-chan?" asked Honey.

I put up a finger to tell him to wait. I texted Kico back.

_OH MY F*CKNIG GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! Oh and I cut my hair so it looks like a boys. So we'll still look the same :) ~Nalie_

Once I was about to put my phone away I got a text.

_WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED? ~Kico_

_I'll tell you at home ~Nalie_

_OTAY! ~Kico_

I put my phone away. They were all staring at me like I was a hobo that just randomly started dancing.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?" Honey asked again.

"My sister's coming home today. And she's starting school here tomorrow!" I said.

I couldn't take my smile off my face.

"MY 2nd DAUGHTER HAS A SISTER?" Tamaki yelled.

I didn't really care that he called me his daughter. No one and nothing can ruin my happy day. I just nodded.

"I wanna see what Nee-chan's sister looks like!" said Honey in a sing-song voice.

"You'll see tomorrow." I said as I winked at them.

"Well I have to go so I can see my sis!" I yelled as I ran out of the club room.

I ran out of the school and ran home. I went inside. Of course mom wasn't home she's probably working. I herd a knock on the door. I ran to it. I opened it. What I saw made me even happier. It was Kico!

"Sissy!" I yelled while hugging her.

"Hey lil sis!" she yelled while hugging me back.

We pulled apart. Kico looked me from top to bottom.

"So why did you cut your hair?" she asked.

"Oh. Well a long story short. I kinda made friends. Slept in their club room. Woke up, walked around. Knocked over a plate. Caught the plate. Turned around knocked into someone. Dropped the plate. Now I owe them 11 billion yens. So instead of paying them. I became a host." I said while walking into the living room.

"Oh well it's good that your making friends! And if your gonna be a host then so will I!" Kico said while sitting on the recliner.

"Oh you don't have to!" I tried to talk her out of it.

"Nope. It's either, both twins or no twins!" Kico said with determination.

No talking her out of this.

"Okay well if Kyoya-senpai says yes then you can. But we have to make you look more boyish." I said.

"Well cut my hair like yours. I like it! Oh but I'll push my bangs to the left." She said while smiling.

"OKAY!" I yelled.

I took out my scissors. And started cutting my twin's hair. Once I was done we looked exactly alike. Again. I loved looking like Kico. It makes me feel pretty.

"Oh and at the host club. Tomorrow is when I start. We are cosplaing. Everyone's gonna be cops. And I'm gonna be the prisoner. You can be a prisoner too! And my type is a rebel. So together we can be the 'Twin Rebels'! And my flower is a black tulip so it can be yours too! Oh and I almost forgot that at the host club I'm not 'Nalie' I'm 'Kovu'. They said that my name was too 'girlish'. But yours is too. So what should they call you? Hmm… How bout… Lavi!" I rambled.

"That's a perfect name!" said Kico.

I smiled at her.

"What do you want for dinner? Your favorite dish? Grilled Hawaiian Chicken?" I asked while walking to the kitchen.

"Yea. I would like that. The hospital food was so f*cking raunchy." Kico said.

Well Kico **_USUALY_** is the polite one of us. We both swear though! I smiled at myself. I made Kico's favorite dish. I put some on two plates and brought Kico one of them. We ate dinner like old times. Then went to bed. What a waited us was a blissful slumber.

**_NEXT MORNING_**

I woke up. And saw that Kico was already up. I guess that mom bought an extra boy's uniform cause Kico was wearing one.

"Come one we're gonna be late!" yelled Kico playfully.

"Okay. If mom asks why my hair is short. Just tell her that I told you that someone stuck gum in my hair." I told her.

"Okiey dokiey!" yelled Kico.

I got dressed in the boy's uniform after taking a quick shower. And then brushed my hair. Kico and I walked out the door and started walking to the school. Once we got there we got some stares. We just kept walking. We found out that Kico was in every one of my classes. All of them. Anyway… we walked into English. Yet again everyone was staring at us.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT!" Kico and I yelled at the same time.

We looked at each other and smiled. I sat at my regular seat and Kico sat to my right.

"Hey _Kovu_." Said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi! This is my twin _brother Lavi_." I said to her.

Haruhi got what I was saying. Hmm the Hitachiin twins didn't show up yet. Oh well guess that I'll see them at the club. The day went by super fast. Mostly cause Kico was there. It was at the end of the day. We had free period so we went to the club room to get ready. Oh also to see if Kico can join. We walked in and saw all of the host club members.

"HI EVERYONE!" I yelled cheerfully.

They all looked at us. The looks one their faces were of pure shock.

"Well this is Kico. My twin!" I said.

"OH MY DAUGHTER HAS A TWIN!" yelled Tamaki while running to give Kico a hug.

Oh big mistake.

"F*ck off you f*cking bastard." Said Kico.

To tell you the truth Kico doesn't really like to hugged by people other than her family and her closest friends. Tamaki went into his emo corner.

"NEE-CHAN HAS A TWIN!" yelled Honey.

"Yea I thought that everyone knew. Cause I know that Kyoya knew." I said.

"I did know." Said Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya. I have to ask you something!" I said while turning to him.

"Hmm?" he looked up at me.

"Can my sister work here too?" I asked.

"Sure. But we need all of the information."

"Oh we went- ." I started.

"Over this last- ." Kico cut in.

"Night." We finished together.

"Her name will be Lavi. We can be the 'Twin Rebels' and her flower will be the black tulip like mine!" I said.

"Umm not to be rude or anything but who the hell are you guys?" asked Kico.

"Oh that's Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." I said while pointing everyone out.

"Oh that makes things a whole lot easier." Said Kico while smiling.

"Oh and for the cosplay. Can she be a prisoner as well?" I asked while bouncing up and down.

"Sure. The costumes are in that bag." Said Kyoya while pointing to a bag that was probed on a chair.

"KAY! SEE YA IN A LITTLE WHILE!" I yelled while pulling my big sis to get changed. We put on the orange suit and hand cuffed our hands in the front. Oh and we had to shackle our feet. For some odd reason. Tamaki sat in a chair. Haruhi on the left side of the chair. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing behind her. Mori and Kyoya were on the right side of the chair, their backs against each other's. Honey was standing in front of Mori. And Kico and I were sitting in front of Tamaki with our back pressed against each other's. The guests opened the door.

"Welcome" all of the hosts said.

Well except Kico and I. Cause of the whole rebel thing.

"Welcome my princesses. We have two new hosts with us. Kovu and Lavi. They are the 'Twin Rebels' type." Said Tamaki.

"Oh I want to switch to them!" yelled some girl.

"They seem more of my type!" yelled another.

After that I didn't pay anymore attention to the girls who were switching to us. Once we sat at our table, with about 4 girls, we started acting.

"Hey Lavi you wanna play a game?" I asked evilly.

"But who- ." Kico started.

"Should we- ." I continued.

"Play it on?" we finished together.

The girls sighed. I turned to them.

"So who should we play a game on ladies?" I asked.

"How bout the twins?" asked one of the girls, I think her name was Monika.

"Sure~!" I yelled.

"Hey tweedle dee- ." I started.

"And tweedle dum- ." Kico continued.

"Get over here." We finished.

The twins glared at us. We motioned for them to get over here. I looked at Kico and she looked at me. We came to an agreement. The game we were gonna play was simple. Who can annoy them faster. I looked at the girls.

"We are gonna see who can annoy them faster. So don't give it away." I winked at them.

They sighed yet again. The twins came over.

"What- ." Kaoru started.

"Do you- ." Hikaru continued.

"Want?" they finished together.

"We just wanted you to get over here. You spit f*cks." I said.

"Yea there isn't a reason why we would want _you_ to come over." Said Kico.

They were starting to get mad. Wait is mad the same thing as annoyed?

"So how is your homo thing going?" I said while standing up and walked over to Kaoru.

"We aren't homo." Kaoru.

"Aww poor Kaoru's getting defensive!" I said while putting my face bout 4 inches away.

All the girls gasped. I just stared at Kaoru's cat like eyes. Kico walked over to Hikaru.

"So Hikaru how is the homo thing going? You never answered." Kico said with a smirk on her face.

"As Kaoru said we aren't homo."

"Aww the other Hitachiin is getting defensive!" said Kico leaning until she was like 4 inches away.

All of the girls gasped again. Tamaki looked over and saw us.

"WHAT ARE MY DAUGHTERS DOING WITH THOSE SHADIY TWINS!" yelled Tamaki while he was running over to us.

"F*ck off." I said flatly.

"First off we are _guys_." Said Kico.

"And secondly we wouldn't- ." I started.

"Do anything- ." continued Kico.

"With those ugly bastards." We finished.

Everyone gasped.

"WELL WE WOULDN'T BE TALKING! OUR THE ONES THAT ARE **_WAY_** UGLY!" the twins yelled.

"Hmm…Do you think their annoyed yet Lavi?" I asked Kico.

"Hmm…I think mad is the more appropriate word." Kico said.

"Ladies are they annoyed or mad?" I asked while turning to the ladies at our table.

"M-mad." Said one which her name was Jenn.

"Yea I guess neither of us wins." I said while sitting down.

Kico did the same.

"Well I'm bored." She said.

"Yea and it's hard to move in this chains." I said.

"Yea. But they do fit us well. Right ladies?" asked Kico.

All they did was nod.

"What can we do, what can we do?" I said.

The twins walked back to their table. We were done with our guests. Since there was only four today. We sat there. I had my head rested on my hands.

"Want to see if anyone can tell us apart?" asked Kico.

"Sure. But what's the point? No one ever beat that game before." I said.

"Let's just try." Kico said.

"Okay." I said.

We pushed our bangs the same way. And our suits were the exact same. So we didn't need to do anything.

"Who wants- ." I started.

"To play- ." continued Kico.

"A game!" we finished.

The twins looked over at us.

"What kind of game?" they asked.

"A guessing game" I said while smiling.

"A guessing game?" everyone asked.

"Yea see who can guess which one of us is Kovu!" Kico said.

I nodded.

"I wanna play!" said a girl

"Okay which one of us is Kovu?" we asked at the same time.

"I think that you are Kovu." She said while pointing to Kico.

I got sad. But just put it off.

"Sorry that's wrong princess." We said at the same time.

"We wanna play." Said the twins.

"Okay. Which one of us is Kovu?" we asked at the same time.

"Hmm…"

They thought about it for a while.

"You're Kovu." They said while pointing to me.

I was kinda shocked. It was probably a lucky guess. So I didn't let the shock show.

"Sorry that's wrong spit f*cks." We said.

They thought about something.

"Nope we're defiantly right." They said while smirking at us.

This time I let the shock show.

"That was a lucky guess!" I said.

They shook their heads.

"We know who's who. Cause Kovu is more boyish that Lavi." They said.

I got mad. How dare they say that I was boyish.

"You wanna say that again a*ss holes?" I asked while putting as much venom in my voice.

"Yea your more boyish than Lavi." They said again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took out my switch blade and flipped it out. Everyone gasped. Well except Kico, Mori, and Kyoya. I growled at them.

"Kovu put it away." Said Kico flatly.

I turned to her. I growled a little.

"Oh we're not scared he'll never hurt us!" said the twins cockily.

"You **_REALLY_** want to test me right now?" I snarled at them.

They nodded. I took my blade and through it at the wall in between their heads. They looked a little shocked. I growled at them.

"OH MY GOD! MY DAUGHTER CAN THROW A KNIFE!" Tamaki yelled as he ran over to me.

"F*ck off you phony f*cking prince." I said.

Tamaki went into his emo corner. Everyone was still looking at me. I went and got my blade.

"This isn't over. You don't **_EVER_** disrespect me!" I whispered/yelled at the twins.

I pulled the blade out of the wall. I started walking out of the club room.

"Kovu clubs not over." Kyoya said.

I pulled out Kunai. I thru them at him. Barely missing his head. He didn't even flinch. I just walked out of the room.


End file.
